interviews with pjo characters!
by pertemis45
Summary: confused I don't blame yah here is an interview the characters story but you aren't sure if you want to read it. Well I don't just have annabeth,leo,thalia,and percy I alsso have titans and gods. Come and read! Reasonable flames are accepted.
1. Annabeth

chapter one Annabeth

Hi Im pertemis45 and I have come to give the thoughts and ideas of Annabeth chase.

Hey annabeth I hear you want to be an architect is that right?

Thats right pertamis.

Whats something you would build then.

I want to build a temple that every twelve hours would show a different gods and the colums would be all the gods colors broken to look realy cool.

Wow nice idea thanks Annabeth.

Next question whats your favorite color(s)?

Sea green and grey.

I totally saw that one comming.

Next animal?

Owl, you should know this.

okay okay last question if you saw Athena and Posiedon in bed what wold you do.

I'd look at my mom confused then run.

Well thats all today annabeth thanks for comming and have a good day.

Authors note...

sorry if this is over used i just had an idea this is my first story so please let me know in reviews if you liked it or had any ideas on questions to ask the gang.

Who should i do next let me know in reviews! thank you.

Challenge:review,follow,favorite 2 stories I don't care who go. Up for 2 months pm me if you have questions.


	2. Nico

Chapter 2 nico

Hi as you know I am pertamis45! And I am going to interview nico today!

Well nico 1st question if you could date anyone besides the 7 of course just as a precaution who would it be?

Um um anyone?

Yes anyone you idiot.

Fine I would date whispers name.

Who I didn"t catch that.

Thalia!

Okay okay next question. Whats your favorite animal?

I dont have one.

What! Comes back alive because she is awesome like dat.

If I have to choose I choose dog.

Kay last question if you saw hades(or pluto) in bed with bellona how would you react?

I would look at my dad disapointed and walk away.

Ahh I forgot a question whats your favorite color?

bye.

Aww he left.

This is pertamis45 sighning off. Peace!

Authors note...Please read...

Last chapter I forgot to do the disclaimer I don't own percy jackson or Thalia and Nico would have gotten together.

Next thank you,

Shadow queen daughter of hades

Airfiction

for reviewing

Last was it good or me know flames accepted next will be a god or goddess.

question in the pjo series who's father is Zues.

The one with the correct answer gets to choose the god or goddess I do.


	3. Artemis

Chap 3 Artemis

Authors note...

well thanks for the review and for reading my story.

next chapter will either be Zeus or Apollo.

Please tell me what you think in the comments below and thalia will you do the disclaimer?

Thalia: Yah pertamis doesn't own the PJO or HOO series they are bye rick riorden.

On to the story.

Hi pertamis here! Today I will be interviewing Artemis goddess of the hunt.

Hey Artemis thanks for being here today.

your welcome Pertamis can we move along though my hunters are at camp halfblood.

Yah we question who is or was youre favorite hunter?

My favorite hunter is Thalia because she rules with an iron fist. before her though Zoe was my favorite she hated male's almost as much as I do.

Wow thats question have you ever fallen in love or developed a crush on a male?

NO, well mabey once. On Orion but that was before I found out he was a rapist.

Oh. Well time for the easier questions.

Whats your favorite color?

Silver.

animal(s)?

stag and wolf.

Yay!favorite weapon(s)?

hunting Knifes and the bow and Arrow.

well thats all for Artemis.

goodbye Pertamis.

Pertamis over and out.


	4. Hades

Interviews with Pjo characters.

chap 4 Hades.

Hello Hades how are you?

I am good pertamis so why am I here?

To answer questions of course!Now first Nico hadn't done anything would you have helped your family?

No.

What!why? I mean even if my family shunned me I would have helped.

I wouldn't help because well I lost the love for my family I mean being cooped up in the underworld sucks ya know.

Ya I can see your point. Anyway are you happy with your helmet of darkness?

yes just like with Zeus's lightning bolts or Poseidon's trident I can't imagine not having it.

I see one more difficult question then its to the easy ones.K? who is your favorite sister Hestia or Hera?

Hestia she is the kindest Olympian and a world without her would be a dangerous world to live in.

okay easy question time!

favorite color?

Black or midnight blue.

animal?

ram and Cerberus.

okay last question what color do you hate?

**PINK**

okay dude calm down anyway bye Hades.

Bye pertamis.

**Authors note**

**so sorry about not updating sooner and Please PM me if you have any question For a character on chapter 6 also who should I do for chapter six?**

**The button says review.**

**Pertamis:Percy do the disclaimer.**

**Percy:Why should I**

**Pertamis:Because I have blue cookies(wags it in his face)**

**Percy: Pertamis doesn't own Pjo now give me the cookie.**

**Pertamis:Never Mine (takes a bite of the cookie)**

**Percy:Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo (sobs)**

**-****pertamis**


	5. Thalia

Interviews with pjo

Thalia.

Hello Thalia how are you?

shockingly happy.

Nice one! anyway do you hate your father?

Yes.

Why?

He abandoned me,Jason,and my mom.

ya but he had a reason. what is it like being a hunter of Artemis?

Okay I guess hunting monsters is fun and I am the lieutenant.

Do you have a crush on anyone.

Of course not!

your blush gives it a way. Who is it?

Nico

who?

Nico

Who?

Nico?

Who?

**Nico!**

okay question time favorite animal?

Wolf and hunting falcon.

color?

Electric blue and black.

favorite weapons?

bow and arrows and a spear.

That's it oh and you didn't hear it from me but Nico likes you to.

Ya and good bye pertamis.

**Authors note...**

**as you probably saw I am a big thalico shipper.**

**Pertamis:Nico do the disclaimer.**

**Nico:Why?**

**Pertamis:Because Thalia and Percy did.**

**Nico:fine Pertamis does not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians Rick Riordan does.**

**Pertamis:Thalia knows you like her and she likes you back Nico.**

**Nico:Yes**

**WAL(write again later.) Pertamis.**


	6. rhea

**Rhea...**

**Hey i'm back and all Poseidon will you please say the disclaimer?**

**Poseidon:And if I don't?**

**me:no cookies for you.[::] [::] [::]**

**Poseidon: I don't care.**

**Me:fine Ulrike?**

**Ulrike:Pertains doesn't own percy jackson &amp; the olympians.**

**on to the story!**

Hello today we will be interviewing rhea.

hey rhea this is ulrike my adopted cousin.

Hello pertemis may I ask what your name means?

yeah it is Percy and Artemis's couple name.

Oh okay.

so first question Ulrike? **who is your favorite child**?

Hestia her temper is controlled like a mothers should be.

next when you had Poseidon were you happy or sad when Kronos swallowed him?

I am offended by that I was sad because I love him as much as the others.

Okay did you or did you not love Kronos?

Not, he was an evil tyrant with a cold black heart I don't know anyone who could love him.

easy questions time!

First favorite color?

Gold.

favorite animal?

lioness

Favorite landmarks such as do you like Rivers,oceans,platues?

Rivers.

That is all for today _pertemis _ and **Ulrike **_**over and Out.**_

**Authors note**

**sorry I haven't updated in a while school has been a hassle.**

**-pertemis.**


	7. Kronos

_Hey guys and girls sorry it has been so long I have been busy anyway there are some things I would like to say. I need reviews they may seem like a waste of time to you but they mean everything to me and other writers so here is a little challenge I triple dog dare you to review two stories they can be this one or two of your favorites but show some support to the writers. anyway time for the disclaimer._

_Percy: Nico say the disclaimer._

_Nico: why don't you make Clarisse do it?_

_Clarisse: because I'll throttle him now say it Nico  
_

_Nico Fine pertemis doesn't own pjo._  
_On to the story!_

Today I will be interviewing...Kronos I know,why choose him? I want to see why he did what he did (and to see if he regrets it)

Hey kronos how are you.

**I am fine why are you here?**

No questions.

soo why did you swallow your kids?

**Because of a prophecy.**

you swallowed your kids to prevent a prophecy?

**Yes why are you surprised?**

No questions. Do you feel remorse about it.

**course not they threatened my rule!**

Suuure. You sure that you didn't do it because you didn't want to be a father?

**duh I wanted kids I just wanted to rule more.**

Huh doubt it any way are you sad that you a mighty titan lost to a demigod son of Poseidon?

**Huh no.I am mad that that stupid son of Poseidon returned my essence to tarturus. Wait a minute how did you get in tarturus?**

No questions how is it so difficult to understand? did you actually love Rhea?

**Course I did she was the most beautiful and smartest of all the titans!**

I see so that is all I wanted to ask so Bye. Wait who is your favorite child?

**Demeter she uses my scythe you know!**

yes I do know and now it is time to say goodbye.

_So yeah I am sorry for not writing but hey can you blame me I am a teenager the drama is so annoying so peace._


	8. Leo

**Okay so you have read my story great here is chapter** **8 I think. Author note at the bottom**

**Clarisse say the disclaimer **

**Clarisse uh fine pertemis does not own percy jackson happy**

**Yes you may go**

**Onto the story.**

Today I will be interviewing leo yayyy!

Hey pertemis wanna go out sometime.

No leo I like being single anyway favorite thing to do?

I like to build machines,hang out with piper and jason and flirt with hot woman.

Yeah right how many times have you actaly gone on a date with one?

Well almost never but hey that is how I like them.

Good for you anyway who do you like?

Calypso she actualy gave me a chance.

Good for you what do you think of your dad?

Well at first I kinda resented him for the fire powers and for not visiting us but hey over time I started to understand why.

Nice answer last couple questions favorite color?

Red and orange.

So fire?

Yeah

Okay favorite magic item?

Only got one and it is a magical toolbelt and it is awesome.

Cool last one favorite sibling?

Harley.

That's all see you all later!

Wait.

What?

Will you out with me.

No leo I will not I like being single.

Fine bye.

Bye.

**sorry guys if he is a little oc um a while ago I got a review saying that nico is gay I already know that I just like thalico and this is fanfiction anyway sooo.**


	9. PERCY

interviews with Percy Jackson

Hey guys I have had a serious case of writers block but hey lets not worry about that. Now it is time to hear from Percy.

Me: Hey guys I have achieved owning Percy Jackson.

Rick Riordan: No you haven't I still have all my stuff.

Me: Yeah but I own really bad and bloody version of Percy.

Rick: Yeah but you don't own the series.

Me: I know now Goodbye.

Hello Percy how are you.

I am good a little mad you saved me until the the 9th chapter but who cares.

Right okay first question what is one of your favorite goddesses?

Hestia she is the only one that doesn't want me dead.

Good point who is your least favorite?

Ares I mean He still wants me dead and I defeated him once can you believe it!

Yes I can anyway how is your mom.

She is fine no stress her books are being written finally.

okay what would you do if you found out that Nico had a crush on you?

I wouldn't really care I mean isn't he making out with Thalia at the moment.

Good point. Favorite Color?

Sea green and Gray.

Favorite weapon?

riptide.

One last one if you caught Athena and Poseidon in bed together what would your thoughts be

OK.

Wow that was easy well bye guys hoped you like this Pm about who you want next.

Pertemis out.

How did I do let me know in a review and check out my Truth or Dare story.

one last thing if you need story ideas pm me please Have many Ideas but cant write them.

Peace out.


End file.
